fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Fairly OddBrothers! Soundtracks
These are the soundtracks of the series "Two Fairly OddBrothers!". They're collected into two CDs: Two Fairly OddBrothers! Original Soundtrack 1 and Two Fairly OddBrothers! Character Songs - Featured Tracks. Two Fairly OddBrothers! Original Soundtrack 1 *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Original Soundtracks - 1st Opening Song': We're all in (Together and Now) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Original Soundtracks - 2nd Opening Song': Fairly OddOpening! *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Original Soundtracks - 1st Ending Song': For All these Wonderful Thank Yous! *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Original Soundtracks - 2nd Ending Song': Rock this Sky *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Original Soundtracks - Special Opening Song': Fairly OddOpening! (Together and Now) (mixed opening song) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Original Soundtracks - Track 1': Timmy's theme song *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Original Soundtracks - Track 2': Poof's theme song *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Original Soundtracks - Track 3': Comet's theme song *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Original Soundtracks - Track 4': Foop's theme song *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Original Soundtracks - Track 5': Anti-Comet's theme song *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Original Soundtracks - Track 6': Lucky's theme song *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Original Soundtracks - Track 7': Crystal's theme song *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Original Soundtracks - Track 8': Fairies' theme song *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Original Soundtracks - Track 9': Anti-Fairies' theme song *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Original Soundtracks - Track 10': Freak the Freak Out (from the show Victorious) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Original Soundtracks - Track 11': The city is ours (from the show Big Time Rush) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Original Soundtracks - Track 12': I found a way (from the show Drake and Josh) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Original Soundtracks - Track 13': Make it shine (from the show Victorious) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Original Soundtracks - Track 14': Big time (from the show Big Time Rush) Two Fairly OddBrothers! Character Songs - Featured Tracks *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Character songs - Poof': La Notte dei Desideri (by Lorenzo Jovanotti) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Character songs - Comet': Decadance (by J AX) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Character songs - Foop': Rain Over Me (by Marc Anthony ft. Pitbull) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Character songs - Anti-Comet': One love (by Blue) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Character songs - Crystal': What the Hell (by Avril Lavigne) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Character songs - Lucky': Hot Wings (I wanna party) (by Will.I.Am ft. Jamie Foxx) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Character songs - Timmy': Sound of Sunshine (by Lorenzo Jovanotti ft. Micheal Franti) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Character songs - Cosmo': Vedo Nero (by Zucchero Fornaciari) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Character songs - Wanda': Il Mio Giorno Migliore (by Giorgia) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Character songs - Anti-Cosmo': Quelli che non hanno età (by Eiffel 65s) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Character songs - Anti-Wanda': L'Amore che Conta (by Giorgia) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Character songs - Jorgen': Where are we runnin' (by Lenny Kraitz) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Character songs - Shiro/HP': Hey Hey Hey (by Laurent Wery ft. Swift) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Character songs - Ursa': Benvenuto (by Laura Pausini) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Duo songs - Poof X Comet': Tra Palco e Realtà (by Ligabue) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Duo songs - Foop X Anti-Comet': Angel (by Akon) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Duo songs - Poof and Foop': Tranne Te (rmx) (by Fabri Fibra ft. Redman and Soprano) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Duo songs - Foop X Comet': Get Off My Back (by Bryan Adams, from the movie Spirit: Stallion of the Cimorron; this song was rearranged for this series) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Duo songs - Poof and Lucky': Urlando contro il Cielo (by Ligabue) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Duo songs - Lucky X Anti-Comet': Telling the World (by Taio Cruz) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Duo songs - Cosmo X Wanda': Chocabeck (by Zucchero Fornaciari) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Duo songs - Anti-Cosmo X Anti-Wanda': Paradise (by Coldplay) *'Two Fairly OddBrothers! Duo songs - Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo': If I Didn't Have You (from the movie Quest for Camelot; this song was rearranged for this series) Trivia *Many songs from the "Two Fairly OddBrothers! Character Songs - Featured Tracks" CD are from Italian artists. **Two songs of that CD are from other cartoon movies: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron and Quest for Camelot. *Some songs from the "Two Fairly OddBrothers! Original Soundtrack 1" are from other Nickelodeon shows. *Pixies haven't a theme song. S [[Category:Music